rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack the Ripper
Jack the Ripper '''battled Jeff the Killer in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 12. He was played by Justin Buckner. He made a cameo in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23. He was mentioned by Bill Clinton in EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 5. Information on the Rapper '''Jack the Ripper was the best-known nickname given to an unidentified serial killer who terrorized the impoverished streets of the Whitechapel district in and around London from 1888 to 1891. Although a total of eleven murders took place during 1888 and 1891, only five of them could be linked to have almost certainly been committed by The Ripper. These five victims: Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Eddowes and Mary Jane Kelley, all prostitutes, are known as the 'canonical five'. All of them had been brutally murdered, giving Jack his fearsome fame. During the same period, police and several media outlets received letters from someone who claimed to be the killer, taunting the police with details about how the murders were committed. The name "Jack the Ripper" originates from one of these letters. The letter is widely believed to have been a hoax, and may have been written by a journalist in a deliberate attempt to heighten interest in the story. Within the crime case files as well as journalistic accounts the killer was known as "The Whitechapel Murderer" as well as "Leather Apron". A big part of the fame of Jack the Ripper comes from the fact that his true identity has never been discovered. The study and analysis of the ripper cases came to be known as 'ripperology' and hundreds of theories about the identity of The Ripper have been thought of. Many people have been suspected of being the fearsome killer, including artist Walter Sickert, Prince Albert Victor, and, more recently, Polish immigrant Aaron Kosminski. However, even claims that come out today are being doubted and the true identity of Jack the Ripper remains a mystery to this day. Lyrics: Verse 1: Dear Jeff, I keep on hearing that you think you can beat me. You're just a kid, I'm the greatest killer in all of history. I have laughed you talked about putting me to rest. I'd mutilate you, but I only kill people who've had sex. Oh, do you feel that burn like vodka and bleach? Now I'll let you join your family among the tortured and deceased. Break your Elizabeth Stride when I snap your legs in half, Followed by your arms, it's a double event of my wrath! Verse 2: You're a Joker ripoff, right down to the smile, Went insane and left in flames on the bathroom floor tile. Nobody ever caught me, you're all bark and no bite. A creepypasta pedo haunting kids throughout the night. While you were busy getting children, I'm sticking my blade in women, I'll drink your blood like ginger beer before it has time to thicken. They call me Saucy Jacky, I'm sure to be the winner. So good luck defeating me, yours truly, Jack the Ripper. Trivia *Jack the Ripper makes a small cameo in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23. Jack the Ripper gets hit by a bus. Ironically in Jeff's background, his previous opponent. *Jack the Ripper was mentioned by Bill Clinton in EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 5. *He is the fourth character to be used by Epic Rap Battle Parodies before being used by Epic Rap Battles of History to rap Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Justin Buckner Category:Jack the Ripper